The path to power
by Ultron-5
Summary: After being forced to kill Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless have left Berk and Hiccup has decided to investigate rumors of a magic far towards East, but before he left Astrid wounded both him and Toothless so they has to find a place to recover and maybe discover a secret about the dragon nest. sequel to 'you should have stayed away'. Hiccup/Camicazi.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: before you read this story it would be a good idea to read my other story 'You should have stayed away' because this is a sequel to that.

I own nothing… yet.

[Ch. 1. Shaking surprises]

* * *

[About two hours after the end of 'You should have stayed away']

Hiccup and Toothless had left Berk a few hours ago and was heading towards a tribe that of female warriors, it was only the warriors who were female, other jobs such as healers, making food and housekeeping was something both men and women could be, but something as blacksmith, farmers and ship builders was always men who did that.

Hiccup had only been there four times in his life and three of them were not even with his father… or former, he had decided to erase all his connections to Berk and would might change his name one day, but the first time he was on the bog-burglar island was with Stoick and they stayed for two days, the second time was where he had been kidnapped along with a few other heirs by outcasts in a plot to weaken the tribes so the rest could be sold as slaves, the third time was where the young generation had to sail a ship to five different tribes and return with evidence that they had been there, the fourth time was when Gobber had taken him to the nearby tribes a little over a year ago and look for a potential fiancé (because Vikings didn't live very long and normally Vikings got married at the age of 15), it was normally the chief who would go with his heir to do that but Stoick had ordered Gobber to take Hiccup on that trip since Hiccup's latest attempt to help had resulted in the great hall being burnt down, besides Hiccup it had been Dagur the Deranged the heir of the Berserkers who had went on that trip, there had been no one who wanted Hiccup because all the girls had been more interested in Dagur but when they came the bog-burglar island Dagur had tried to get the heir but ended with his knife in his ass and two black eyes, Stoick had been shocked when he saw Dagur a few days after and then Gobber had told him that the only chance Hiccup had was the bog-burglar heir named Camicazi… even through the bog-burglars had been a little weird the whole time on his fourth visit.

After some time he saw small islands in the ocean with what looked like a small village with different dragons flying around in the sky.

[At the island]

Camicazi walked towards the arena to train her sword skills, closely followed by her mood dragon Stormfly, who shifted color depending on the mood it was in.

Camicazi wore a red shirt with a black/blue fur vest over, leather bracelets on her wrists, a red leather skirt similar to Astrid's, a yellow belt around the waist that held several weapons (sword, five knives, small axe), a bangle of gold that looked like a snake with two heads, brown pants and shoes.

She had gone out to get away from her mother who was bugging her with boring meetings and stuff like that.

She was near the docks when a shadow flew towards her, other's had noticed too and was drawing their swords and axes in case it was a wild dragon.

Camicazi drew her sword and jumped onto Stormfly's back ready to fight, but then the shadow got closer she saw that it was a dragon that she had never seen before, it was black as coal, had green eyes and had a rider on its back?.

After a few seconds the dragon landed on the dock and she recognized the rider with brown messy hair.

"Hiccup?", said Camicazi wide eyed and stared at the heir to the most dragon hating tribe of them all… on the back of what she guessed was a Night Fury.

Hiccup was surprised to see Camicazi on the back of a dragon he had never seen before, the dragon was about the size as Toothless, had yellow eyes, long legs and a long tail… and a necklace?.

"What is going on down here", shouted big boobied Bertha (the chief of the village, weird name) from somewhere in the crowd, when she appeared from the crowd and saw Hiccup she froze and stared at Toothless.

"Okayyy, not what I expected", said Hiccup before explanations began to take place on the dock.

* * *

[Meanwhile at Berk]

The villagers had been doing their usual daily tasks when Snotlout and Tuffnut had walked shaken into the village with the corpse of Astrid Hofferson and Stoick the vast had demanded them to tell what had happened.

They had told everyone what they had witnessed, but of course no one believed them, especially not Stoick.

"How can we know that you two didn't kill her?", asked a big man named Crowl who always was looking for new victims to torture and always said exactly what was on his mind… and all the stuff he did resulted in nobody really liking him at all, but the tribe needed an executioner… every tribe did.

Ruffnut who had been awfully quiet since she saw Astrid on the ground just starred at Crowl shocked, Astrid was her only friend she had who was a girl… and now she had been killed.

"And why should they do that?", asked Fishlegs.

"Who knows, but how can we certain that what they say is true? I say that we lets the healer take look at her while they show us where she was killed", said Crowl getting a few nods from some of the villagers.

"Or what do you say Stoick?", asked Crowl.

Stoick didn't believe a word of it, Hiccup couldn't kill anyone… especially not Astrid, the he had an obvious crush on for about a year, Stoick couldn't believe it to be true… he wouldn't believe it.

"Tuffnutt stays here and Snotlout leads the way and send Astrid's body to the healer… and somebody find her sister… she has to know", said Stoick.

* * *

[The cove, 30 minutes later]

When they arrived at the cove they didn't have to look for long before they found black scales from a dragon and a very big pit of blood and burn marks all over the place, and Stoick didn't like it one bit.

Especially not when one of his men came over to him with Astrid's axe that had a little blood on one side, in one hand and Hiccup's knife that was covered in blood in the other hand.

The next thing was Stoick letting out a furious roar that was heard all across the island.

* * *

This is the first chapter in a story that leads up to the HTTYD/Naruto crossover.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: before you read this story it would be a good idea to read my other story 'You should have stayed away' because this is a sequel to that.

I own nothing… yet.

[Ch. 2. Bonding and surprises]

* * *

[The bog-burglar island]

"So a hairy hooligan has actually TRAINED a dragon?", exclaimed Bertha in shock after hearing Hiccup's story.

"Yeah… and I thought I was the first to train a dragon… and it is _former_ hooligan", said Hiccup and got off Toothless but on the way down he fell into Toothless and the cut on his chest landed on the cut Toothless had on the side resulting in Toothless letting out a roar as Hiccup cringed and pressed on the wound.

"What's wrong?", asked Camicazi surprised.

"Before we left Berk we got busted and didn't escape without damage", said Hiccup and showed the crowd the deep cut on his chest.

"Then we better get to the healer", said Cami and dragged him into the healer's house.

They were both in the house before Bertha could get a word out and just followed inside to hear what the healer had to say.

She was about to close the door when Toothless tried to go inside as well.

"Can you please tell your dragon that it has to wait outside", said Bertha and tried to keep the black dragon out but every time she was about to close the door Toothless pushed the door open again.

"Why?", asked Hiccup confused while Camicazi tried not to laugh.

"Because I don't want big dragons in here", said an old man who held a cane.

Hiccup wanted to ask why but decided not to.

"Toothless it's alright, just wait outside", said Hiccup.

Toothless looked at him for a few moments before retreating so Bertha could close the door.

"Now what's your story?", asked the old man and sat down beside the bed that Camicazi had thrown him onto.

The moment he sat down, Toothless head appeared at the window.

Bertha and the healer stared surprised at the dragon as Camicazi burst out laughing at her mother's expression.

"Well it all began this morning…", said Hiccup and began to tell everything.

* * *

[Three weeks later]

When Hiccup had arrived on the bog-burglar island the healer had told him that a few of his rips had been nearly cut over and that he would have to wait with his journey until his ribs had healed.

Doing those three weeks Hiccup had barely been out of the healer's house but this morning the healer named Boris had finally told him that he could leave the house, which Camicazi had been very impatient with.

Those three weeks Hiccup had been in the healer's bed Camicazi had kept him company most of the time when Bertha didn't have her attend boring meetings and do scores for preparation to when Bertha would retire and leave the responsibility of the tribe to her.

While Camicazi and Hiccup spent more time together alone in the house they learnt more about each other every day, and a few days ago at late afternoon they had kissed each other for the first time, four days later Bertha had caught them and had backed out of the room awkwardly while coming up with lame excuses, after that Bertha had let them alone.

Right now Camicazi and Hiccup were training sword fighting in the arena, Camicazi was a fierce sword fighter who yelled insults to enrage her opponent so they became less careful but had never faced an enemy who was left handed and he was able to lock out what she was saying and was really good at sword fighting.

Camicazi had decided that if he went on that journey he had told her about alone in the shape he was in now would be suicide so they had started training hard together now, at first it had felt like she was trying to kill him but after a few days it got easier.

Camicazi tried to break his defense but ended up getting a small cut on her lap… or would have if they had used real swords and not wooden training swords.

"You lost your leg", said Hiccup.

"You're getting better… but you are still the learner", said Camicazi and with four swift moves disarm him, grab his sword, kick his leg away under him and locks his head by sticking the swords into the ground in a 'X'.

"You lost focus and that cost you your head", said Camicazi with a smirk.

"Can we do something else now? We have trained three hours without a break", asked Hiccup as he got up, all muscles in his body hurt.

"It's actually four hours", said Stormfly who was lying beside Toothless a few meters away.

"Four hours without a…", said Hiccup before staring at Stormfly wide eyed.

"What?", asked Stormfly.

"Di…did Stormfly… justtalk?", asked Hiccup in shock.

"Oh yeah, you see… I have taught her how to speak", said Camicazi who had completely forgotten to tell Hiccup that Stormfly could speak human language.

"Youhavetaughthertotalk", said Hiccup in disbelief.

"Yes… it took some time but in the end she began to learn it… you are going to teach Toothless to talk now aren't you?", asked Camicazi.

"Maybe… but not now… hey bud, how about we take a flight?", asked Hiccup.

The moment he said that, Toothless was more than ready to get into the air.

"You coming sunshine?", asked Hiccup as he got onto Toothless.

"You Bet", said Camicazi.

As soon Camicazi took off they flew into the horizon, unaware that they would discover an important secret later that night.

* * *

Here you have chapter two, read, review, enjoy… and all the other stuff.


End file.
